Hetalia sports day
by vocalidiot
Summary: Sports day is always the same stuck up snobs winning and the people like me with no lives at the back...lets spice this shit up.


**Alright peeps I know I shouldn't post another story when the other one isn't finished but fuck it. XD**

**This came to me when I was talking to my friend about how to spur oursleves on when running and Hetalia made it's way into the conversation..so yeah, enjoy. I've also realised my grammer is shit so you'll have to tell me or it stays shit.**

XxX

"My legs, my poor legs." I was so exhausted from running around the school field...four times.

"You look like shit." My so called friend, Alex complimented me.

"Ugh, at least Doitsu isn't my teacher or I'd be screwed." Yes as you can tell Hetalia had managed to take over my life. All I thought about was Hetalia but if you go back about six months all I talked about was Naruto, it just kept changing.

"yeah, Feliciano would be at back with me and you."

"We would have to either have to pull his curl or threaten to take away his pasta."

"If Lovino was there we'd tell him if he won, he'd get a life's supply of tomatoes and if he lost we would give them to Antonio." And that was how our little 'Hetalia sports day' conversation came to be.

XxX

At three in the morning I just got to sleep and had a very interesting dream.

"C'mon Francis if you don't win we'll make Arthur cook one of your favorite recipes." That seemed to spur the french man on to zip passed all the other countries and head for the finishing line.

"Nein, if ich loses I have to give up Gilbird." Gilbert was panicking because if he lost, Alex got Gilbert and if he won we'd make the other countries recognize his 'awesomeness'.

"Waahhh, my pasta." Feli was all the way at the back reaching a desperate arm towards the finishing line. He really wanted to win all that pasta it seemed kissing Ludwig was less important than the food.

Said german was at the back too with a very red face. If he lost he got to kiss Feli and if he won he got all the wurst he could ask for. **(A/C: all GerIta fans give me a "SQUEE".)**

"You fucking ass-hole those tomatoes are MINE." Lovino and Antonio were arguing while running who would get the tomatoes. If Lovi won he'd get them, if he lost Antonio got them. If Antonio won he'd get the tomatoes, if he lost Lovi would.

"I will not be made a fool of by these jack wagons." Arthur was throwing a fit while glaring at Alfred and Francis.

"I refuse to cook french slop." If he lost, the french slop it was and if he won...well Alex seemed to have dragged him off and whispered in his ear what his prize was.

"Dude I don't want my Mc Donald's to disapeare." Alfred was huffing and puffing dragging all of his weight to the finishing line. He needed to win if he got to get free Mc Donald's for a week. You can guess what he gets if he loses.

Yao was screaming "ARU" over and over again to see if it would give him a verbal boost. To no avail it didn't.

"You western countries, move aside or I'll call apon my dragon." He did not want to lose his hello kitty shrine and was determined to win a fresh new anime that nobody knew about.

"Aaahhh, I totally need a new outfit, there is no way I'm wearing what that pissy german wears." Felix was on the verge of tears from where he was in the wave of countries there was no way he was winning.

"You stay away from my money or I'll shoot. Vash's money was threatened by me if he lost, if he won, free money...simple as.

On the sidelines other children could be seen starring in astonishment and...everything seemed to slow down.

Francis had tripped up successfully knocking Gilbert over who in turn collided with with Lovino and Antonio all of them forming a ball shape for the other countries to collide with and increase its size.

They all groaned and then a horn went off signaling a winner.

They looked up but saw nobody.

"Squint your eyes and tilt your head." I all but yelled at them, I was so pumped.

They all did just that and could just make the siluet of a tired looking blonde with a curl on his head.

"BIRDIE!"

"MATTHIEU!"

"BRO!"

Matthew had won and recieved many viciouse glares from the others

"M-maple."

XxX

**There you have it just something quike to pass the time. Reviews would be nice. XD**


End file.
